


icon of symmetry

by abacinate (poiesis)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Frenemies with Benefits, Hair Brushing, Power Dynamics, Teasing, do people still say frenemies?, seedy motel room sex, trigger warning for very mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiesis/pseuds/abacinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A motel room interlude between Alana and Freddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	icon of symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal fic, un-beta'd, inspired by this fantastic fanmix: http://8tracks.com/tamsindennis/loosen-up-my-buttons-babe
> 
> I'd love some feedback, thanks for reading!

Alana knocked again on the door of Freddie’s room, the haphazardly fixed brass numbers shaking slightly with the force of it. This was the third eccentrically named motor inn that she had been summoned to in as many weeks, her breath huffed in a cloud of steam in the bitingly cold night air.

"Freddie! Open up!" Mid-knock the door opened, revealing Freddie, hair wild and still dressed in her work clothes - heeled boots and all. She leant languorously against the doorframe, one hip jutting out. 

"Good of you to come, I was starting to expect I’d been stood — "

Her words were cut off by Alana’s bruising kiss, forcing Freddie backwards and kicking the door shut in one swift motion. Alana groaned into the kiss, pushing Freddie against the hard surface of the wall and drawing their bodies flush together, rough and desperate for contact. “Well hello to you too.” Freddie remarked, out of breath, as Alana pulled away to work on the buttons of her blouse. A thrill ran through her seeing the fervour in Alana’s eyes, the hand not pinning Freddie’s wrists above her head roaming the curved plane of her body. Alana kissed her smooth neck artlessly, making small, pleading noises in the back of her throat.

Freddie extracted herself from Alana’s grip, gaining the upper hand and trapping Alana’s body with her own. Freddie was small but she was strong, they both were. She hitched Alana’s leg up with a firm grip under her knee, pressing hard between her thighs with the other hand. Alana cried out.

"Someone’s a little impatient tonight." She slipped her hand up the slinky material of Alana’s dress and into her panties. "Someone’s  _very_  impatient tonight.”

"Please Freddie, please just stop talking I need this right now I just need you to … "

"Need me to . . . what exactly?"

She looked away. “Fuck me.” Quietly, a mumble.

"What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you, Dr. Bloom." She punctuated her sentence by sliding a finger inside of her.

"Ahh, god!  _Fuck_ me.”

"Much better."

Freddie kissed her briefly and withdrew before Alana could deepen the kiss. “Nuh-uh, not yet. Arms up.” Alana complied and Freddie pulled her deep blue dress over her head, motioning her to step out of her heels which she did also, equalising them somewhat in height.

Alana lay back on the bed, hair fanned out against the gaudy motel bedspread, looking up at Freddie who from this angle was imposing, intimidating. It wasn’t often that she remained clothed during their interludes - in fact, Freddie was usually naked by the time Alana arrived - and lying exposed before her, while Freddie remained impeccably dressed (excluding the collar of her blouse, which was open to just below the black lace of her bra) sent a tight coil of shame to the base of Alana's spine. It melted deliciously into sensitivity between her thighs, her heart racing, blushing and closing her eyes.

"Please."

Freddie dropped to her between Alana's open legs — the movement somehow sacred, a genuflection — pulling Alana closer to her so that her feet were planted firmly on the dingy carpet. Making quick work of her panties she kissed her way down Alana’s thighs languidly, pausing to draw forth a deep purple hickey from the creamy skin of her inner thigh. All at once Freddie’s mouth was on her and her fingers inside her, the wash of sensations almost too much for Alana who hurtled towards a release she’d been anticipating all day.

"Oh  _god_  Freddie, I’m so close don’t stop.” The words raced from her mouth and she was almost,  _almost_  there when suddenly . . . nothing.

"What the  _fuck_  Freddie?!” Alana nearly sobbed in frustration, intercepted by Freddie who hovered over her, grinning, as she reached down to get herself off.

"Ah ah ah, not yet. My my, you  _are_  impatient. Good things come to those who — ”  Frustrated and achingly close Alana slapped her quickly across the face, without thinking, sending a blush over her angular cheekbone. For a moment Freddie stared, open mouthed, and Alana’s heart sank in regret - until a smile broke out across Freddie’s face and she moaned, obscenely. Tracing her fingers lightly over her reddening cheek - thrilled, evidently, she tried for friction against the edge of the bed.

"Well aren’t you full of surprises! You’re going to regret that, Dr. Bloom." A contrived darkness passed across her face, cutting her eyes in what she intended to be a threatening, smouldering gaze. Alana mimicked Freddie’s "dangerous" expression, pouting and quirking her eyebrows dramatically, and laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Freddie."

"If you say so, boss."

With renewed fervour she lapped at her, hooking Alana’s legs over her shoulders to better improve her angle. Freddie’s lush mouth was insistent at the juncture of her thighs until she fell apart with a strangled cry and a resounding "FUCK!", Freddie's eyes on her. Hands bunched in the motel room sheets, face florid and upturned, Alana was momentarily lost to the world. Distantly, she heard Freddie cry out.

"Holy shit," Straddling Alana on her knees Freddie rubbed herself slowly through her clothes, incredulous, hips canting forward.

"You made me come in my pants! Like a little boy! You sure are hot stuff, Dr. Bloom."

Alana, who had flung her arm across her eyes, remained silent.

"Alana? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you okay?" Alana peeked from beneath her arm in time to see Freddie suck one of her fingers into her mouth, withdraw it, and smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine, yeah . . . I'm sorry for slapping you." In spite of trying to remain straight-faced Alana could feel a smile tug at the side of her mouth.

Freddie laughed, and Alana with her, still sitting astride Alana's bare legs. "Don't worry about it, I've asked for much worse. I'm gonna have to get you back, though."

Freddie held her gaze, an eyebrow arched, and caught Alana off guard by grinding the heel of her palm into her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm minutes before, delighting in the way she yelped and squirmed. Alana pushed herself up the bed away from her, crossing her legs protectively.

Alana glared at her, the playful glint in Freddie's eyes making her temper flare.

"Fuck you."

Freddie blew her a kiss.

She watched openly as Alana cross the room on still-shaky legs, arching her back as she retied the sash on the back of her dress, not worrying about underwear.

"We're still not even though. You made me wait, I slapped you, and we were even. Now I have to get you back again." She said as she walked around the room, smiling at Freddie before procuring a small brush from her bag and turning away to untangle the snarls in her hair by the mirror.

Freddie observed her with idle curiosity.

"Hey, uh, can I do that?" Freddie’s voice was smaller somehow, girlish.

Alana looked at her questioningly from over her shoulder.

"Well can I or what?" 

"You really want to brush my hair?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, mine doesn’t lend itself too well to a brush." As if to prove a point a single, vibrant curl fell forward onto her face, and she huffed at it in frustration.

"Okay," Alana walked to her slowly, brush in hand, contemplating. "As long as you’re gentle … " She offered the brush to Freddie, and withdrew it as soon as she reached for it. " …  _and_  as long as you’re not planning to spank me with this later or something.”

"Girl scout’s honour." Freddie replied, holding up two fingers in a slightly profane version of the salute.

Alana sat on the floor between Freddie’s spread legs, rolled her head forward to allow Freddie to collect the length of her hair in hand. She brushed the bottom out first, working her way up until the moved through Alana’s hair in broad strokes, following the brush’s path by smoothing it with her hand. Her hair was like silk through her hands, dark and glossy with a slight wave. Alana let out an soft, appreciative hum.

"You’re not half bad at this, you know?"

Freddie swept her hair up and twisted into a chignon, securing it carefully with a pin from the nightstand.

"There." She said, running her hand down the elegant column of Alana’s neck, sending a shiver through her. "All done."

Facing her and craning her neck Alana pulled Freddie into a kiss - slow, easy - tangling her fingers through her red hair before pulling her closer, drawing Freddie’s bottom lip into her mouth and biting it, hard. Freddie jerked away.

“Hey!” Indignant, she dabbed gingerly at her lip. “I’m bleeding!”

Alana grinned. “Got you back. _Now_ we’re even.”

Alana kissed her again. Freddie’s blood was copper on her tongue.


End file.
